Girl of My Dreams
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Paul and his son, Jake, get in a fight about Jake and Michelle's relationship, Jake's loyalty shines. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of her characters. Rated 'T' just in case.


**Michelle, Aiden, and Jake - 12 years old.**

"He's gonna hate me because of you!" Jake yelled at his father. "I'll never be able to be with her because of you! Why can't you just let your hatred of her father die!" The two were discussing Michelle and Jake's new found relationship.

"Don't blame your relationship problems on me! Anyway, how was I to know you wanted to date that idiot's daughter!" Paul said, his son annoying him.

"Ash Ketchum is not an idiot!" Jake yelled, defending his girlfriend's family. "He's the Pokémon Master, dad. Anyway, you're just jealous because he ranks higher than you in the Pokémon League." The vein in Paul's forehead bulged at his son's statement. Finally, Paul snapped.

"Jake, you go to your room NOW!" Paul yelled, not holding his voice back at all. Jake ran to him room and slammed the door. Although his dad was angry, Jake knew he was right. After Ash had earned the title of Pokémon master, Paul worked even harder with his pokémon. Pushed them harder, trained them harder.

Paul never laid a hand on Jake, but took his anger out on his Pokémon. Jake remembered days when his father would send his pokémon to his uncle, for healing. Reggie would always ask why Paul's pokémon had bruises and cuts, Paul simply told him it was from training. Of course, Jake knew better.

As Jake had expected, five minutes later he heard the door slam as he watched his father get in the car and drive off. He knew his father drove around to calm down, but now was his chance. He found his father's xtransceiver on the kitchen table and called Michelle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle's back pocket beeped as she paused her training with Pichu. She then quickly grabbed the small communication device and opened it. "Hello?" Michelle said as she saw the boy who appeared on the xtransceiver. "Jake! How are you?" Aiden and Brandon, interested at the call, ran over to her and tried to crowd around. "Go away guys!" She shooed the boys who were getting lunch ready.

"Mmm, ok." Jake said as Michelle saw his face fall.

Michelle knew Jake better than anyone. She knew something was wrong. "Jake, wh-what is it?" Jake looked back at Michelle, who looked genuinely concerned.

"Just got in a fight with dad."

"So, nothing out of the ordinary."

"It was the topic of discussion that was different."

"What was it?"

"Your dad." Jake said simply. The sound of his father's name sounded the call as Aiden went back to where her sister was sitting. This time, Michelle couldn't shoo him away.

"What about dad?" Aiden said, butting into the conversation.

"Aiden?" Michelle said, irritated.

"It's ok Michelle, he has a right to know. I was yelling at my dad because of, you know." Jake's voice trailed off slightly.

"You told your dad, about us?!" Michelle asked, more puzzled than upset.

"Well, yeah. He would've found out eventually. Then he started yelling at me about my relationship issues not being his problem." Jake fumed, obviously still upset.

"What about my dad?"

"He called him an idiot."

"No surprise there, keep going."

"I told him he was just jealous. Because your dad is the pokémon master and he isn't."

"YEAH!" Aiden called in a shout that scared Pichu to hide behind Michelle's leg. Of course Aiden didn't like Jake. But the fact he stood up for their dad, he had to give the guy some credit.

"Anyway..." Jake started again as Brandon called Aiden over to taste test his stew. "Dad stormed out in a huff. At least he'll be gone for a while. Why is he such a..."

"Jake, relax!" Michelle said as she tried to calm the boy, who was about to explode. "Come on now, deep breaths."

"Sorry." Jake said as he plopped onto the living room couch. "Ugh! I'm no better than my own father, always angry!" he said, cursing inwardly.

"Hey now." Michelle started, looking at Jake square in the eye. "You know that's not true. You're much better than him. Your caring, for a start. You don't mistreat pokémon or release them just because they aren't as strong as you'd like. You're smart and decisive. Plus, your best quality."

"What?"

"You stood up for me. My family. Jake, anyone who would stand up to their parents, nevertheless Paul, is pretty admirable in my book." Michelle blushed as Jake smiled at her. Jake couldn't help but be proud of himself. If his girlfriend was happy, so was he.

"Well, I better go. Brandon wants us to eat. I'll talk to you later. Love ya, Bye." Michelle said before she hung up. Jake hung up, feeling pretty good. His angry and upset feelings all melted. Michelle was right, he was different. He wasn't his father.


End file.
